Railcar movers provide a more efficient way to move railcars around within a rail yard than using a locomotive for such tasks. Having both the ability to travel on and off the rails is just one of the advantages. However, when transitioning from driving on the road to driving on the railroad rails, aligning the railcar mover to the railroad rails may be difficult. A device to visually assist the operator to ensure the railcar mover is aligned properly to the railroad rails prior to engaging the railroad rails with the rail wheel assemblies would be beneficial.